GoodBye
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: How is it that one little argument left both of them alone? They belonged together... didn't they? One shot songfic using the song by Miley Cyrus of the same name. R&R please!


**Authors Note: Okay, I could have sworn that I already posted this, but whatever. I like it, so I'm posting it again!**

**And I PROMISE that I will update my other stories now that its summer! Honest! They're almost ready!!**

**Okay, this is probably my favorite Miley Cyrus song EVER and I could never understand why she didn't release it as a single, but whatevs. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron, Miley Cyrus, or Miley Cyrus's song "Goodbye." But if I did, there'd still be a reason to watch television and I'd have one of the best BFFs in the country! :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**I can honestly say **_

_**you've been on my mind**_

_**Since I woke up today**_

Cindy Vortex rolled over onto her back, throwing her arm across her eyes. It did no good however; the bright lights of another morning continued their journey into her room. She let out a groan, and crawled out of bed.

'Super. Another sleepless night.'

And what would another sleepless night be without another dream about Jimmy? Her and Jimmy to be more exact.

'Girl, get over it! You two have been broken up for weeks!' She mentally reprimanded herself as she walked through the bathroom.

"Quite thinking about him!" She screeched at her reflection in the mirror.

_**I look at your photograph all the time**_

_**These memories come back to life**_

_**And I don't mind**_

She stopped and stared at the corner of her mirror. How had she forgotten about that picture?

She pulled the picture free of its place on the glass and cradling it like it was a child, walked back over to the bed and sat down, eyes closed. She didn't know why she even had to look at it. She knew what it looked like.

"_Ack! Neutron! Come back here! Look what you did!"_

_Jimmy Neutron stopped in the middle of the street to look back at his neighbor. "What did I do?" He asked innocently, hiding the water gun behind his back._

"_Like, hell you don't know!" She yelled._

_He chuckled. "You know something Cin? Being in high school has done nothing to sweeten your disposition."_

_  
"Oh, I'm going to sweeten something of yours buster!" She growled running down the porch and chasing him. "Just you wait!"_

She shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. Why Mrs. Neutron had chosen to take that picture she couldn't understand. It was a good one though, she sopping wet on her porch and Jimmy, smiling at her angelically. But the angle it had been taken at clearly showed the water gun behind his back….

'Gosh darn it Cindy! Quit that!'

But has hard as she tried, it just opened up the door for more stinkin' memories.

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

"_Cindy?" He asked gently._

_She looked up at him. He was the last person she wanted to see right now._

_  
"Cin. Just listen okay?"_

"Listen to what?" Twenty minutes of being alone in the room, brewing over her feelings had done nothing more than bottle up everything she felt. And now it was all coming out. "Dammit Jimmy! You were supposed to be my date!"

"_Yeah, but…"_

"I turn my back for two seconds and the next thing I know your making out with Betty Quinlan!"

He sighed. "Making out is quite an exaggeration don't you think?"

"_Well, what would you call it?" She snapped._

_He got down onto his knees to look her in the eyes. "I'd call it an unfortunate mishap in when a girl kisses an unexpecting guy, when that poor guy is on date with the girl of his dreams."_

_Even though her heart was suddenly soaring she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. _

_But Jimmy knew her better than anyone, and was always able to tell when she was softening. So he jumped at the chance. Running his fingers along her arm he whispered, "I did mention that you look drop dead gorgeous tonight, didn't I?"_

"_It's not working." But both knew it was very much working._

_He chuckled and gently turned her head towards him. "Cin." He murmured, their eyes locked. "You know I love you."_

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

He smiled and leaned in, closing the distance between them.

Their first kiss and how sweet it was.

'Vortex!' She scolded herself. 'You're doing it again!'

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**And no music played**_

_She stood alone, off to the side of the dance floor, her green eyes taking in everybody else around. She spotted Libby and Sheen slow dancing together, and than Carl and his date, Sam. She sighed quietly. Why had she even come? 'It's your last senior dance.' A voice chided her. 'And besides, he promised he'd be here.'_

"_I guess not." She answered her thoughts miserably, reaching for her coat._

_It was chilly for April. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep the cold from getting to her. It also seemed to be the only thing keeping her from falling apart. But later, when she saw her boyfriend, geez was he in for a…_

"_Cindy! Wait! Cindy!"_

_She glared as the figure ran towards her, than came to a screeching halt._

"_Neutron." She snipped. "Weren't you supposed to be somewhere at 7?"_

"_Cin, I can explain!" _

_She glared at him waiting._

"_Look, I'm sorry! Very sorry! I fell asleep, and by the time I woke up, it was…late. I jumped in the shower quick, put on my clothes, and make it to the dance just in time for Sam to tell me that you left!" He looked at her waiting for her to say she forgave him, but she looked around, at anything but him._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. "So sorry."_

_She still said nothing. Every bone in her body ached to forgive him, but there was a part of her that still wasn't sure._

"_Cindy. Would you like to dance?" Her thoughts interrupted as she looks up at him. _

_  
"Wha-? Here? Now?" She said bewildered._

_He laughed. "Of course you silly, beautiful girl!" Still laughing he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Soon, both were dancing to a silent beat._

_Cindy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and murmured, "You're forgiven."_

"_Let's keep dancing." He responded, with a smile in his voice._

_**I remember those simple things**_

_**I remember till I cried**_

'Goodness Cindy! GET IT TOGETHER!' Her mind yelled at her. But her heart was saying 'No, its okay. You love him!' The emotions collided again and again, and a terrible spread of weakness overtook her body. In defeat, she crumpled onto the floor.

All these memories were turning out to be too much for her. They used to make her so happy! And now…

Her mind involuntarily moved to another memory. This one much more recent, and much more heartbreaking.

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Saying goodbye**_

"_Oh, so you're saying that you weren't kissing him last night?" He raged at her._

"_Neutron, how many more times do I have to tell you?! He kissed ME!" She shouted at him. "Get it through your head!"_

"_Than why didn't you push him off?" He retorted._

"_I TRIED!" She yelled in frustration.  
_

_He snorted. "Yeah, right."_

"_Are you saying I'm lying to you?"_

"_Well, I'm saying that you looked pretty cozy with him all evening, considering you were there with your fiancé!"_

"_God Neutron! You are so stupid sometimes!"_

"_Stupid? Stupid because I was right?"_

"NO!" She screamed. "Stupid because you won't believe me!"

_He glared at her, his eyes and voice cold. "No. You're right. I won't." He turned from her and crossed the room, opening the door. Before she could say anything he turned to face her._

"_You can tell everyone that the wedding is off."_

"Fine by me." She hissed.

_She stayed frozen in that spot as she heard the door slam, and than his car race out of the driveway. But than, all of it came flooding back to her and as soon she as realized what had happened. She sunk down to the floor crying._

"_Oh please God! No, no, no!"_

_**I woke up this morning **_

_**And played our song**_

_**Through my tears **_

_**I sang along**_

The song on the radio burst through his mind, waking him from his slumber.

'Oh, no! Any song but that!' He stumbled out of bed to the radio, attempting to shut it off. But it was too late. The familiar chords came surging back to him, as did that crisp autumn day. Before he knew it, he was singing along. The words making his whole body shake with silent sobs, and than his face getting drenched with tears.

"Dammit Neutron!" He growled to himself. "Grow up! It's been weeks! Geez!"

He finally won his struggle with the radio, and the music stopped, leaving him alone with silence and his thoughts. He leaned against his dresser and closed his eyes.

'Aw man, Cindy. What the hell did I do?' He whispered to the air.

_**I picked up the phone **_

_**And than put it down**_

_**Cause I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**And I don't mind**_

The next thing he knew a dial tone was echoing through his mind.

'What the-?'

It only took him half a second to realize that in his reminiscing he had picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

He quickly put it in it's' holder and than scrambled across the room as if it were a poisonous snake. He turned and stared at the phone wide-eyed.

"She's not going to forgive me." He said aloud. "Not this time. I've made some mistakes before, but this is by far the biggest."

And yet, he knew he had to get her back. He walked around the room trying to think of something, but the more that he tried, the more his brain brought back all the memories of the two of them together….

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

"_Geez Neutron! Where are you taking me?"  
_

_Jimmy chuckled as he led his girlfriend along the path. "Calm down! Don't you trust me?"_

_  
"I really hope that you meant that as a rhetorical question." _

"_Ouch, Cin. That cuts me right to the core." He shook his head. "We've been dating for how long now?"_

_Cindy ignored him and growled, "Just make sure you don't lead me off a cliff."_

_He smiled and let go of her hand. She started to protest but he cut her off. "We're here." He whispered removing her blindfold._

"_Okay. What is this-" She stopped in mid sentence as she saw the picnic he had set up for them. She pressed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Jimmy!"_

_He smiled, pleased with her reaction. "Happy Anniversary," He whispered before kissing her._

He laughed at loud. He could never forget that night. She had been so cute. And before he could stop, another memory played in his head.

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**When no music played**_

"_Jimmy." She asked in concern. "Is everything all right?"_

"_Of course." He responded nervously. "Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_You tell me. You seem kind of jumpy tonight."_

"No, I'm not." He responded, his fingers tensing around hers. She looked up at him, but he looked away. 'Darn nerves.' He grumbled to himself.

_Okay, yes, he was nervous. Jimmy Neutron nervous! He would have laughed if he could talk at all. If he was feeling like this, he could only imagine what Cindy was feeling. But this was a big step for him! _

_They stopped under a gazebo in the park and Jimmy turned to face Cindy. "Cin, I have something important to ask you, okay?"_

_  
"Uh, okay." She said in slight confusion. _

"_Okay. Well, uh, here goes nothing…" He got down on one knee in front of her, and took the ring box out of his jacket pocket. Her eyes grew big as she realized what he was about to do._

"_Cindy Vortex I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"_

"_Oh Jimmy! Oh my gosh! Yes, yes, YES!" She squealed._

_He chuckled and put the ring on her finger. Standing up, he pulled her against his chest tightly, their bodies swaying to a mute melody. He leaned down and kissed her while they danced._

_All was right in the world._

_**I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember till I cried**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Saying goodbye**_

'So what happened?' He asked himself, as he sobbed quietly. How could he have been so stupid? Cindy was the best thing that ever happened to him! How could he have been so dumb?

Their fight that night seemed so ridiculous now. Both had been having a bad day and neither had been completely sober, which played a leading role he was sure. He had buried that moment in his memory and was sure that even now he wouldn't be able to bring it up again.

'You know what you have to do.' His heart chided him. Yes, he did.

He had to win her back.

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**_

_**with your ringtone**_

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway**_

_**You sound so alone**_

The familiar song rand throughout the house, causing Cindy to pause. She turned slowly around to stare at her cellphone on the coffee table. She walked towards it slowly, until she was right next to it. She reached out slowly…

"Hello?"

"Cindy! Oh, geez Cin! I'm so sorry!" He was glad that she answered, but she knew his voice well enough to hear the loneliness in it as well.

"Jimmy? What are you-?"

"Everything! Cindy, I can't take this anymore! I love you! I need you!"

_**You remembered when we kissed**_

_**You still feel it on your lips**_

"I mean, I was lying in bed this morning, and our song came on the radio! The next thing I know I'm remembering every moment I've ever spent with you! When we kissed when I brought you to our anniversary picnic…"

_**The time that we danced together**_

_**And no music played**_

"And when we were dancing after I proposed to you…."

_**You remember the simple things**_

"Everything about you. Everything about… us." His voice broke on the last word.

_**We talked till we cried**_

"I know." Cindy whispered. "Jimmy ever since you left, it's like you took half of me with you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She started to cry than to. "I miss you so much!"

_**You said your biggest regret**_

_**The thing you wish I'd forgot**_

_**Was saying goodbye**_

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"We weren't." She gently corrected him.

"Cindy. I've made mistakes before, but this-. I'm sorry. I was wrong. If you say nothing went on, I'll believe you! I wish that you, we, could forget all of this."

"We can try." She assured him.

"That's what I wanted you to say. I love you. More than anything else." He responded, the relief evident in his voice.

"I love you to. You're everything to me."

She heard a low chuckle behind her as two arms circled her waist. Jimmy whispered into her ear, "I know."

She turned around in his embrace to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He threw himself into the kiss happily and decided, right then and there, that he was not ever going to let her go again.

_**Saying goodbye**_

_**Goodbye**_


End file.
